Holy Hell in a motel
by the Demon Fox
Summary: What happens when Sam leaves a demon Dean and angel Cas alone in a room? Holy hell


A black car sped down a desolate street deeper into the dark of night. Atop the trunk lay a shorthaired demon spread across the back window, hands behind his head as he gazed up at the stars as they passed under the clear sky. The brothers were heading towards their home to gather a few supplies before heading out again to fight more monsters, a normal day in their book.

"Are we almost back? I'm getting bored." the demon flipped expertly to his stomach, having mastered the move in the past month since becoming a demon.

"Dean, relax." The driver glanced at his brother in the review mirror. He slightly missed his brother's green eyes, but he adjusted to his brothers now completely black eyes. He watched his brother groan and roll back onto his back.

"I really miss driving, you know Sammy?" Dean tilted his head towards the open window of the driver.

"We'll wash off the seal soon. We've just been busy." Sam answered hoping to please the elder brother. Seeing it was to no avail, he sighed. "How about we get some pie later?"

This got a reaction from the demon. He quickly turned to stare into the driver's side mirror.

"Promise?"

"Promise." The moose chuckled and focus back on the road. A few minutes later, an angel appeared in the passengers seat.

"How is he?" the angel asked in a husky voice. This spooked Sam causing the car to swerve slightly.

"Dammit, Cas. How many times have I told you not to do that?" Sam looked at the angel briefly.

"Sorry." Cas apologized.

"Sam, what the hell was th- Cas! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Dean winked at the angel, along with his bedroom smile. The angel blushed slightly.

"How are you, Dean?"

"Better now that you're here." He flirted shamelessly, knowing he could get a rise from the heavenly being. Cas smirked back at him.

"Dean, save it for the hotel." Moose interrupted. The two non-humans broke the flirting streak, both blushing as they turned around.

After they gathered the necessary supplies to fight what they expected to run into, they were back on the road. This time, there was a different driver though. They washed off the seal so now dean could drive. He was the happiest demon ever to not live.

"I really did miss this! Got our group together, I'm driving instead of Sam. This is the life!"

The three drove through the night and well into the morning before arriving at their temporary home, a simple motel in the middle of Kansas.

"I really hate wearing these indoors. Only douchebags wear these inside." Dean threw sunglasses on the bed.

"We don't want others to see your eyes. Now I'm going to get some food. Cas, want anything?" Sam dropped stuff off and grabbed his coat. The angel shook his head.

"Don't forget the pie!" Dean shouted at his brother as the human walked out the door. It shut with no reply. The demon grabbed a chair, swung it around, and sat facing the bed.

"I hope he doesn't forget the pie."

"You are obsessed with pie." Cas rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"I'm obsessed with you." Dean winked. Cas walked over and kissed his forehead. Dean grabbed his tie, pulling him down to his lips. They locked lips. Slowly the angel straddled the demon. Dean removed his hand from the tie and moved down to the thighs of his lover. His thumbs started massaging his thighs near his groin, earning a quiet moan, Dean smiled into the kiss. Cas put more force, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. The demon moved his hands to remove the tie and shirt. After removing the tie, he fumbled the buttons. Cas reached down to help and undid the buttons. Dean broke the kiss.

"Must you always wear these kinds of shirts?"

"Yes. Just to bug you." He reconnected the kiss, unbuttoning the shirt the rest way and tossed it aside. His hand slipped beneath Dean's shirt and moved it up. The kiss broke as the shirt got tossed aside with the other one. They got back to kissing. Dean picked up the angel. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean quickly. Dean moved to the bed and lay him down. Dean pinned his hands above Cas's head. Dean started to grind his hips on the heavenly being beneath him, causing both of the to moan deep in the kiss. Right then, the door opened and Sam entered. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to get their attention. The kiss ended abruptly and they both looked at him.

"Got your pie." Sam dropped a bag onto the table and took a seat. Dean looked back at his angel and gave him a quick kiss.

"We will finish this later." He whispered before getting off Cas. He grabbed his shirt and threw Cas his.

After the trio enjoyed the pie, Sam claimed he had to run some errands. Once the door was closed, Dean grabbed Cas's hand and led him to the bed.


End file.
